A Greater Good 2:
by CHaRMeDforYOU FFX2
Summary: Sequel to my A Greater Good, Dyana, Mari, Amanda and Sora have all matured 4 months since vanquishing Barbus, the demon of fears. When Sora is haunted by dreams of Kairi and Mari meets the love of her life, what will happen? Read and find out! Rated T KHx
1. Four Months Later

Disclaimer: I don't Own Charmed, or Kingdom Hearts, or the dress-spheres from FFX2

* * *

This is the Sequel to A Greater Good. I'm writing it for my friend Krystina, or DragonGirl720. This is for u, cuzz noone else reads this one anyway.

* * *

Its been four months since Sora joined the three teenage witches and since they vanquished Barbus, demon of fears. After Piper shared her fears of the power that the trio now known as DAM has, they went into a sort of resting state. Now its been four months, each teen has grown and matured, and they have all mastered their old powers, only to aquire new ones. Get ready for a bigger, better adventure, as the group heads for more trouble!

* * *

_He watched as she rounded a corner, that same knife she tried to kill him with 4 month prior. "Stop it!" He pleaded, backing up into a wall. She came closer and closer towards him until she was leaning into him. He reached for the Keyblade, btu he kne wwe wouldn't dare use it on her. He watched as she grabbed for his chin, and pushed her mouth against his. When she finally let go, he thought she had been cured. "K-Kairi?" He asked her. She smiled before stabbing him in the heart, and laughing cruelly as he fell to the ground, bleeding to death._

"No!" Sora shouted, shooting up from his bed. He was covered in sweat and he was gasping for air. He sighed and rubbed hin forehead. "Godammit." He mumbled to himself, looking at the alarm clock and seeing it was 3:39 AM...

* * *

"How long has it been since Mari's taken up the bathroom?" 15 year old Amanda groaned to Dyana, while sitting at the bar counter they had installed a little while ago. 

"Five minutes... five hours... who counts anymore?" Dyana asked Amanda, who nodded her agreement.

"Have you heard anything from the sisters lately?" Dyana asked Amanda, who shook her head, "No," Amanda replied, "But Leo did tell me that we're going to be meeting OUR Whitelighter soon..."

"Hhm..." Dyana said, "Well, lets hope he's somehthing like Leo and not a crack head ass hole."

"Well that would bite..." Amanda said, going over to pour herself some coffee. She saw her reflection in the silver sink they had and looked at the black high light she had just recently gotten yesterday. She had changed over the last four months, changes that involved cutting her once pony tail long hair into a short messy shag, and along with getting her cartlige pierced, she's also gotten a small diamond nose ring. She adjusted her black streak and fixed her blonde back as someone entered the room behind them.

"About time you bathroom hog-" Amanda said, whirling around on her foot and stopping once she saw that it was Sora who had walked into the room, "Aww, shhiiieeettt." She said, realizing she made a fool of herself as she watched Sora give her an odd look. She turned to stir her coffee when he said in a waery voice, "What the hell did you do to yourself now?" He asked, refering to the black streak. She grinned triumphantly t oherself before saying, "I got it dyed, you gotta prob?"

"Hey, you OK? "Dyana asked him. Amanda whirled around to take a good look at him. She saw dark circles under his eyes and his white tank clung to his chest. He was wearing the tanktop and a pair of baggy jeans. He looked like he'd just spent a night in hell.

"It's nothing." Sora replied, rubbing his forehead and pushing his hair out if his face, and sitting down at a stool, "Rough night."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Amanda asked, thrusting her freshlymade coffe across the counter towards him. It stopped dead infront of him, and he looked up at her with curiosity, "You know what coffee is, don't you?" He then gave her a skeptical look, before accepting it gratefully.

"I not up to talki-" He started, btu was cut off by someone squesaling for joy and wrapping their arms around him, hugging him to death.

"AHYYYEEE!" Mari squealed delightfully, as she entered the room and hugged Sora immediatly, squeezing the life out of him, "YOUR MY GOOD LUCK CHARM!" She squealed once again. Every one gave her an odd look before Mari released him, and while he dragged in a long breath, she continued, "Thanks to my buddy over here, I got an A+ on my midterm for Algerba!" She squealed again, "He stayed up with me all night a couple days ago and quizzed me! And I got a A!"

Dyana and Amanda sighed in annoyace. "Thats great Mar..." Dyana said in an aggitated voice.

"What the fuck are you two thinking?" Amanda asked, "I thought we're supposed to be training for combat. Getting an A+ on your Algebra midterm will not help us in our battle against the demons." Amanda put her hands on her hips, "How's that new power going, huh?"

"Well, I... uh..." Mari stammered, not sure how to reply, "Heh... which one?"

"Damn, you gotta another one!" Dyana demanded, her long blonde hair bouncing as her head snapped towards her. Mari blushed and nodded, "Yupp, a pretty neat one too..." She said, then jumped upward and levitated for all of 5 seconds before losing her balance and crashing to the ground.

'Wow, really talented..." Amanda remarked as Sora and Dyana snickered in the background.

"Oh, like you've been practicing..." Mari said, rubbing her butt after falling onto the tiled floor,and giving her a challenging look. All eyes fell on Amanda as a smirk slowly crept on her face. She stepped back and consentraiting on the ground, she said, "Watch this..." Suddenly, a bright green light flashed, blinding everyone, and when the light faded, in place of Amanda was a almost angelic like creature, with the elements of earth within it.

"I see someones been practicing hard..." Dyana said, "You've sure mastered that trick Leo taught us, haven't you?"

"It can't be THAT hard," Mari said, "All your doing is combining your elemental power with the power of the 'Egg' and you've got yourself the Element fusion..." Mari pouted, "I can do that."

"Oh yeah? "Amanda asked, changing back into her human form, "Lemme see you try."

"Another time." Mari said, trying not to let her face flush.

"I'm sure you will..." Amanda said, starting for the door.

Sora finally spoke up, and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Why do you care?" Amanda asked, stepping out of the room and upstairs. Dyana and Mari exchanged glances as Sora looked down at the counter top. _Why DO I care? _He asked himself.

* * *

A'ight guys! Thats it for chapter one! Chapter 2's up next, and it's gonna be a good one, lol. 


	2. DEMON DAMMIT!

Disclaimer: Same

* * *

Well this is gonna get a little eventful here!

* * *

After having the conversation about practicing with Mari, Amanda found herself in an incredible bad mood. The last four months had left her angry and depressed, and lately she'd stay locked up in her room, trying to strengthen herself and teach herself magic that neither of her 'sisters' knew. She found she was more serious then they were now, more determined. She HAD a cause to fight for now; avenging the death of her family, and bringing her ex's reign of terror to an end. She sighed as she closed the door to her room and plopped down onto her bed, spreading out on it like a blanket on it. She took a deep breath in, and held it, while staring up vacantly at the ceiling. _I wonder what would happen if i just kept laying here like this? _She asked herself, _Not breathing, would I die? _She slowly exhailed, her mind lost to her now, _What would happen if I stabbed myself here, and now? If I died? What would Mari and Dyana do? What would Leo and the sisterrs do? _Then a horrible thought crept into the back of her mind, _What if htey DON'T care...? What if I'm useless to them, why am I here in the first place... Why didn't I die? _She sat up and cast a sidways glance at her dresser, seeing the shine of the metal from her dagger. She found herself drawn to it, like it was a oneway ticket to freedom. She found herself staring at it, and almost reached for it. Then she stopped midway, her hand twitching. _What am I doing? _She asked herself, _I can't be thinking of suicide, thats ridiculous. _She got up and resumed her morning training.

* * *

"I hope she's okay..." Dyana said to Mari, after Sora left the room, "I mean, Amanda's been outta whack lately." 

"Yeeppp," Mari agreed, "No kidding."

"I'm worried about Sora too..." Dyana said, "He came out here looking like hell..."

"When has he looked OK lately?" Mari asked, "I mean hello Dy, the guy just suffered from having his girlfriend try to make him a shishcbob. I'd be upset too..." Mari opened the fridge and inspected the contants.

"It's been four months now Mari." Dyana said in a plain voice, "I think he'd be over that part by now."

"You never know with him," Mari said, taking out a Gatoraide and plopping on the counter, "He's been soo freaky lately..."

"He's not our sister who's emotional state effects her powers and our team." Dyana replied.

"I get your point..." Mari said, "But I still think that we should worry about-" Before she could finish her sentence, there was a loud crash from up stairs, and the sound of Amanda shouting, "DEMON DAMMIT!" Mari and Dyana looked at each other once, knowing what they had to do, and dashed up the stairs.

* * *

Amanda had been laying on her bed, the same as she was 5 minutes ago, not bothering anyone at all. Moments seemed to drag by slowly as she though of the past events of her life since the accident-as she called it. She wanted to scream and make it all go away, make it all better. _Make it normal again_. But she knew in her heart that this would never happen. She knew that even if she could make it normal again, the demonns with still come after them, they would still be in danger. Nothing would ever change that. She wondered how she became so depressed. _What's happened to me? _She asked herself, "Why have I change so much?" 

She shot up into an sitting position, and looked at herself in the mirror. Sure she might've changed on the outside; _But have I really changed on the inside as well? _She looked at the clothes she was wearing; a black tank top with a bleeding heart on it, with black fish net arm warmers, along with black jeans. She walked up to the mirror and touched her reflection.

Suddenly there was the sound of someone orbing in, and Amanda whirled around to see the orblets crash into her mother's favorite porcelain flower; and her dresser. "Leo!" She went to say, but saw this fugre was new. He was about her age, 15 or 16, with a mop of dirty blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. He looked up at her with a goofy grin, and said, "Heh... whoops."

Amanda didn't know what to make of the strange new comer, so like every teenage girl who had supernatural powers and could change into a outfit for combat in seconds, she changed into a Gunner, pointed the gun directly at his face, and shouted at the top of her lungs, "DEMON DAMMIT!"

* * *

Dyana and Mari reached Amanda's room as Sora just came out of his to see what happened. When they saw the intruder they immediatly mimicked Amanda's actions and changed into their Gunner Eggs. Each girl held up their own gun, and Amanda demanded, "Who the fuck are you?"

* * *

Yepp, I'm ending it there, just for a good cliff hanger, lol, even though its like... only 1/4 of a page long! The next one will be longer I swear! 


End file.
